bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters in VeggieTales
This list is for characters who only appear in VeggieTales, listed in chronological order. Singing Monsters After Bob was singing about not being afraid to Junior, three monsters showed up from his closet and hopped into his sock drawer. The first monster is Lumpy, who is seafoam green with pink spots on him, a big pink nose and eyelids. The second one is yellow with seafoam green eyelids and a light blue mohawk. The third one is orange with purple eyelids, spikes and a big purple nose. They only appeared in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, though Lumpy has appeared as a hood ornament in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and The Toy That Saved Christmas. Fun Facts *Lumpy is the only named monster out of the three, as confirmed by Phil Vischer. *Lumpy's design may be inspired later for the Fib. Unnamed asparagus and Pear After King Darius had a dream, everyone at the palace, including the wisemen and two female asparagus and pear. When Daniel showed up, the pear suggested he's kinda loopy since he talks a lot about God. Judging from the white cloths on them, they're probably the maids of the palace. Voice Actors *Gail Freeman-Bock Fun Facts *It's unknown if the asparagus is Junior's mom or a separate character since it's the same model. *Many fans assume they're Penelope and Mabel who later appear in Lyle, considering Gail Freeman voiced the Pear and Penelope. However, this is very unlikely as Penelope is a gourd, and not a pear. **Also, this is confirmed by Phil in the commentary that she never came back after the first episode. However, Mike states they based the latter two on these earlier two characters. Henry Henry 'is a potato and a miner from West Virgina. During the commercial for the Fogive-o-Matic, he recommend costumers the Ginsu teak knives. Henry only appeared in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Are You My Neighbor?, though he makes an appearance in both versions of Bob and Larry's ABC's. Fun Facts *Most fans think he was redesigned as Po-Tato. However, it's impossible that's the same character. Lovey ' Lovey 'is Archibald's wife. She used to appeared alongside her husband. Fun Facts *Originally, she used the same model as Junior's mother in Take 38. However, after Junior was created, they created a new model for her. Palmy '''Palmy ' is a palm tree. Bob, Larry, and their passengers were stranded. Palmy lives on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Archibald and his wife think that a nearby tree is calling Larry's name, but then discover it is Bob on top of the tree. Later in the story, after everyone forgives Larry for crashing the boat, they think they hear a tree speaking again, only this time they were right. A palm tree named Palmy comes up to them and congratulates them on forgiving each other, then sings The Forgiveness Song. The coconuts hanging from him sang along. Filmography Palmy only appeared in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, although he sang Angels We Have Heard on High in A Very Veggie Christmas. Voice Actors *Jeff Morrow Art Bigotti Art Bigotti is known as the famous bowler who appeared a few times in the series. He originally appeared in a signed plate that Junior's dad owned, which Junior later broke when he tried grabbing it from the cabinet. He later appeared psychically in the Silly Song Larry's High Silk Hat while waiting for the trolley. Bigotti actually spoke in Creativity City with a Chicago accent. Filmography *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Lyle the Kindly Viking (Larry's High Silk Hat) Voice Actors *Mike Nawrocki Fun Facts *According to Phil, he was solely created was because his name rhymes with "naughty". Grim Tickler Whenever someone has to be sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, a long thin veggie that wears a brown robe with a long feather comes out and tickles the punished victims to the island endlessly. He doesn't speak at all, and eerie organ-like music plays whenever he shows up. He is only seen in Esther. Fun Facts *The name was coined by Mike Nawrocki in the episode commentary. **On a similar note, Phil stated that a child of a close friend of his called it "Bad Bird". *In the concept art, the Grim Tickler was going to have glove-like hands, similar to what the Snoodles have later. *If you look closely, you can see he only has a nose and no eyes. Meaning the character is eyeless. Penelope and Mabel Penelope and Mabel are both minor and recurring female characters that appeared in VeggieTales. In their debut, they were waiting for husbands to come back home from pillaging the other night. The two later appeared in Jonah when they spotted the prophet by the docks, and wonder what's the new message from God. Penelope is a yellow gourd with a green nose, and speaks in a British accent. Mabel is an asparagus, and speaks with a Cockney accent. Fun Facts *They are possibly based after the unnamed asparagus and pear that appeared in the first episode. *Mabel's model is somewhat based on Lovey. *In later episodes, Penelope gained an American accent, possibly because her original actress left the show. **Though like Charlie Pincher, she probably switches accent for whatever role she plays. The Captain of S. S. Minnow After God told Maewyn that it's time for him to leave Ireland, Maewyn spotted a dock and talked to '''the Captain there if he can have a lift. The Captain says he can, and the whole crew went to French. They were suppose to head to the nearest town, but there directions were a bit off, and got lost and ran out of supplies. The Captain asks Maewyn if he can for some food, which they later did when one of the sailors spotted some pigs. The Captain and his crew later thanked Maewyn and God for the food. They eventually got to the next town afterwards. He was only seen in the Story of St. Patrick. Voice Actors *Greg Whalen Fun Facts *Considering how his accent is portrayed, it's assumed the Captain's Scottish. Po-Tato Pea Girls The Pea Girls worked mostly as cheerleaders at football games, and know for their styles. They also work for Vanna Banana. One pea has blonde hair with pigtails, the second one has red hair with pearl earrings, and a purple bow in a ponytail, and the third one has brown hair. As cheerleaders, they hold purple pom poms. Appearances They first appeared in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush and appeared ever since. Marching Band Members After Gideon's final warriors were chosen by God, they have to dress up as Marching Band Members 'to scare the Midianite camps with their horns, drums, and flashlights. Percy Pea is one of these warriors. Appearances They first appeared in Gideon: Tuba Warrior and appeared ever since. Lumberjacks ' Lumberjacks are carrots and background characters that originally worked at Dooley and Sons Lumber Camp. Their costume are typical traditional, old-style lumberjacks, ranging from red to blue. They originally appeared in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. Milano, Espresso, and Dorito ' ' Milano, Espresso, and Dorito are Gelato's brothers. They originally left to go to the Island of Boyardee, until a whale swallowed them. They were soon reunited when the whale swallowed Gelato and they soon escape the belly of the beast. They share the same designs to Larry's Brothers. Espresso and Dorito only appear in Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, while Milano would go to appear in The Little House That Stood as the Master Builder. Voice Actors *Lee Tockar (Milano and Dorito) *Trevor Devall (Espresso) Fun Facts *Their names are a take to Milan (The city of Italy), Espresso coffee, and Frito-Lays' Doritos. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Females Category:Males